


Mother's Day Mayhem

by Risen_Angels



Series: Raising Casey (With John and Dave) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: But then it get's happy, F/F, Familystuck, John and Dave are Being parents, M/M, Mother's Day Special, P.S We also Learn how John and Dave got Casey (That's Part of the Sadstuck Btw), sadstuck at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Angels/pseuds/Risen_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey interrogates John as to why she doesn't have a mom, and thankfully Dave comes to the rescue! Kanaya's also disappointed in John's and Dave's Fashion sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!! ^w^
> 
> Ok Guys, I decided to make a series out of these little one-shots about John and Dave raising Casey, so I hope you guys like them! I won't be updating this series regularly, just when I have an idea or if there's a holiday or something. 
> 
> I also just want to state something. This fic hits close to home as I don't have a mom (she dropped contact), but I do have several mother figures in my life, like my aunts and grandmothers. Therefore I want to wish all mother figures, whether it be a mom, grandma, aunt, step-mom, or whoever you look up to, a happy Mother's Day! ^w^

Well this was not a situation John wanted to be put in.

Right now his 6 year old daughter, Casey, was standing in front of him in her pink, polka-dotted oonzie, holding a “Happy Mother’s Day” card she had made at school with her class, a family of salamanders (her favourite animal) decorating the card, one with a red belly, one with a blue, and one with a light yellow belly. Dave was currently at his work working overtime (he worked at a giant recording company named “Clockwork CDs”), so John had to deal with this situation on his own.

He and Dave have had Casey since she was one, and this wasn’t really an issue until now. He hadn’t realized that her class would be making cards and praising mother’s day.

John hadn’t even realized the holiday was this month, seeing as how he didn’t have a mother to celebrate it with, and Dave wasn’t making a big fuss about celebrating it with his mom, Mrs. Lalonde. 

Casey had come home Friday asking all these questions like if Dave and him loved her. And, like always, they’d both say they always will, and then they would proceed to tickle her until she was screeching and giggling loudly. After the first few times John had gotten concerned and asked Casey what was wrong, but she’d always shrug and stay quiet. But he know knew why she was asking.

“Why don’t I have a mommy?” Casey asked quietly, looking up at John with bright blue eyes. John really didn’t know how to answer that. First of all, she really didn’t have a mom, or at least, a living one.

John and Dave had heard about Casey’s story on the national news, an infant orphaned after a freak car accident which resulted in the death of both parents, the baby in emergency care and without any living family members. Many people put money into a trust fund set up by the hospital to help pay for the medical expenses, but no one came forward to adopt her. Knowing that he and Dave were planning on adopting in the near future, he convinced Dave to take a trip to the hospital where Casey was staying, 2 states over, just to see her. John had remembered saying how they were interested in adopting her and how many of the nurses hugged them. He also had remembered how he fell in love at first sight when he say her all bundled up in a yellow blanket with a little bonnet on her tiny head as she rested in the small hospital baby bed. At the time she was only 10 months old, and he and Dave had to wait a full two months before they got the all clear to adopt her and take her home from the hospital. She was way too young to remember her biological parents, and John knew he couldn’t take her to meet them either, which made the situation even sadder. 

Scratch that, the next few words which came out of Casey’s mouth were even sadder. “Did my mommy love me?” She asked, her lip trembling as she hugged the small card close to her. John sunk to his knees, wrapping Casey in a huge bear hug, rubbing her back as she wrapped her small arms around him. “Of course she loved you Casey! She loved you with all her heart.” John soothed, picking Casey up and walking to her favourite pink bean bag chair across the room. “Then why don’t I have one?” Casey said as she was propped up on John’s knee. John bit his lower lip, trying to think of how he could save the day. God he was not good at this. 

Thankfully, the door to their 2 story house was kicked open, Dave stumbling in and tossing his suit case off to the side, his shoes soon following it before he made his way into the living room, where John had the teary eyed Casey on his lap (though John was pretty sure his expression matched Casey’s at this point). Dave had looked at them for only a second before flash stepping over, petting Casey’s hair gently to try and calm her down while looking worriedly at the two. “Oh shi-oot, what the heck happened John?” Dave said, catching himself before he let a no-no word slip in front of Casey. However, before John could even being speaking, Dave caught sight of the yellow card which Casey was holding tightly too, the words, “Happy Mother’s-,” being seen above her arm. Dave’s expression immediately changed from worry to understanding. 

“Daddy, why don’t I have a mommy?” Casey asked Dave with a sad frown, John hugging her tighter to try and stop her from crying. 

“What are you talking about you dumb, dumb, of course you have a mom.” Dave said with a smile, both John and Casey looking at him skeptically. What was this loveable idiot’s plan? John thought as he watched Dave take Casey from him and hold her with one arm, snuggling her until a small smile creeped up on her face. “I have a mommy?” Casey asked with a small smile as Dave pulled off his shades and set them on her head, where they fell down to rest on her nose. Dave turned to John and offered him the hand that wasn’t occupied with holding Casey up, which John gladly took and hauled himself to his feet. Here Dave looked back at Casey with a very warm smile. “Yeah, you do have a mommy. In fact, you’re a lucky little girl, because you actually have 2!” John cocked an eyebrow at Dave, while Casey looked at him in awe. “Really??” She asked, beginning to bounce up in down in Dave’s grip. “Really, Really. You know Auntie Rose and Kanaya?” He said, John soon catching onto Dave’s idea. Casey nodded, not minding as Dave walked with her to the door where he set her down and grabbed her yellow spring jacket, carefully putting it on her. “Well, Auntie Rose and Kanaya are like Mommies to you.” He said, doing up the last of the frilly jackets buttons, grabbing her small, matching oonzi slippers and slipping them on their daughters feet. 

Casey immediately frowned, “But they aren’t my mommies!” John stepped in, putting on his own shoes as he asked, “Well, what does a mommy do Casey?” Casey stuck out her bottom lip and furrowed her brow as she thought of how to answer that, John and Dave getting on their jackets and shoes while she thought. “Well,” She began, looking at her pink oonzie slippers and kicking her feet idly, “mommies take care of us like daddies, and they dress us up, and they read to us, and, uh, they love us a lot.” John smiled, picking Casey up while Dave grabbed the keys to the car and house before all three exited the home, heading for the “soccer mom” minivan John had insisted on buying. “Well, Auntie Rose and Kanaya like to take care of you, and Auntie Kanaya LOVES to dress you up in pretty dresses.” John said, and it was true, most of the clothes Casey had were either made by Kanaya or bought under her careful, fashionable eye. Casey’s frown turned to a small, hesitant smile as the van’s door opened on the passenger side and she was set down into her comfortable car seat. “And Auntie Rose reads me lots of books too! Some of them are really funny sounding and big!” John grinned at Casey as he fastened her seat belt, “Yeah, see! They are just like mommies! They also love you a whooooole bunch!” Here he tapped her on the nose, “From your cute little nose,” he then grabbed one of her feet and poked each of her toes through the socks making her giggle, “All the way down to your itty bitty toes!” 

Casey burst out into happy giggles as John shut the door, Dave already in the driver seat by the time John slipped into the front passenger seat. John looked over at Dave, who was looking back at him with soft eyes and an even softer, sweeter smile, with his bright, lovely red eyes exposed, his shades in the back with their giggling daughter. John smiled back at his husband, leaning over to peck him on the lips, earning him a bright red face from his husband and louder giggles from the back. John grinned at his red husband as the other fumbled with the keys and turned away from John to drive down their calm, suburban street. 

It didn’t take long to drive to Rose’s and Kanaya’s house as they lived next to the school Casey’s enrolled in, which is a few blocks, or a quick drive, away. Unlike their house, which is two stories and has a light blue siding on the walls and a grey tiled roof, with white window and door trim and a light oak door, the girls’ house was a single story, faded purple house with mahogany trim along the doors and windows with a door of the same colour. Inside John’s and Dave’s house their kitchen and living room walls were blue, while the bathroom and their master bedroom were in red (Casey’s room and the wreck room were in a soft yellow). However, inside Rose’s and Kanaya’s house the walls were all a rich, jade green (like Kayana’s eyes). So, to be more specific, John thought their house was more colourful while Rose’s house was duller with everything put away neatly (and since there was no awesome bean bag chairs! The Horror!). Dave pulled in and parked in the girl’s driveway, John getting out to grab Casey out of the Car seat while Dave went for the front door to ring the doorbell. As John picked Casey up she giggled and said, “You and Daddy are funny.” He smiled, knowing she was referring to when he kissed Dave and made him turn red as a tomato. John strolled up to Dave with Casey in his arms, the sound muffled sound of foot prints being heard on the other side of the door.

Rose was the one to answer the door, looking quizzically at both John and Dave. She was in her evening wear, which consisted of a light purple, short sleeved shirt and black, long pants which could pass as everyday clothing, except for the soft, pajama fabric they were made out of. “Hello Brother, and Johnathan,” She said before looking at Casey with a smile, “And Miss Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer.” That was Rose’s nick name for Casey whenever they would play wizards or some magic game. Casey grinned and laughed, Rose moving out of the way to let all three of them inside their quiet home. John immediately set Casey down and unbuttoned her jacket, careful of the card still in her grasp. While Casey ran off to the bedroom Kanaya and Rose use for her whenever she visited, Rose turned to John and Dave, who were just finishing taking off their shoes and Jackets. 

“May I ask what brought about you two bringing my niece over unannounced?” She said, looking at the two curiously before adding, “Though I am not complaining, of course, it is just a pleasant surprise and I would like to know what caused it to come about.” John’s smile flattered as he turned to Rose. “Today’s Mother’s Day, and, well, Casey’s school had made cards. This afternoon she had come up to me with the card and began to ask me why she doesn’t have a mom, and oh my god, Rose, the face she gave me nearly broke my heart.” John whined, his face set in a sad frown and his shoulders hunched. Rose gave him an apologetic look before she turned to look down the hall Casey had disappeared down. “If that’s the case, why did you bring her here? Do you think she needs counselling?” Rose inquired. Did John forget to mention the Rose was a writer and counsellor for the school Casey goes to? 

Before John could respond Dave had shook his head at Rose’s question, walking past her into the living room. “Nope, that’s not why we brought her. You see, you two are like moms to her and shit, so I thought ‘why not bring her over to Rose’s so she could hang out with her two mom figures for the rest of today?’ Pretty sick idea right?” Dave said as he plopped down on the soft, light jade couch. Rose smiled, “Well, I must say I am honoured to hold the title as ‘a mom figure’, for Bubbles Von Salamancer.” All three adults let out a small laugh and chuckle at the name, which on grew when Kanaya walked out of the hallway carrying Casey (who was in a new, light purple and yellow dress and a black wizard hat) upside down, under her left arm, with the clothes Casey came in in her other hand. 

Kanaya set down the giggling Casey, who ran towards John immediately, with a wide smile before she turned back to the two dads, a stern gaze now resting upon them. She tsked them as she walked over and handed Dave the neatly folded clothing. “I Must Say I Am Highly Disappointed In Your Fashion Choices John and Dave. That Jacket Does NOT Go With That Oonzie.” Kanaya then turned to the smiling Rose and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Rose and Kanaya sat down on the Love seat to the side of the Living Room, while John, Dave and Casey sat on the couch, a small coffee table separating them. Casey was still on John’s lap, and he could easily see her looking back and forth between the small card she had made, which was held tightly in her arms and the two smiling women sitting across from them. Casey, without warning, began to scoot off of John’s lap, and (with some help from John) got down to the floor with ease. The room went quiet as she quietly shuffled over to Rose and Kanaya, who smiled at her as she reached them. 

“I, um, made you a mother’s day card.” Casey said, holding up the (slightly crumpled) card for Rose and Kanaya to see. Rose and Kanaya each let out a slight “aw” as Rose picked up Casey while Kanaya took the card. Each of them praised Casey for her amazing art skills and salamanders. Casey was soon giggling and clapping her hands with excitement, pleased with herself for receiving so much praise over the card she had made. 

Eventually Rose had found a small picture frame, placing the card within and hanging up on the wall along with the expensive floral painting which hung up on their living room’s wall, Casey’s card now being called “a master piece”. And it wasn’t long after that that John and Dave were shooed out of the house by both women (and their own daughter!), Kanaya stating “We Are Going To Have Some ‘Girl Time’ With Her.” After a quick hug with Casey John and Dave were back in the minivan, everyone waving them off as they pulled out of the driveway. It was when they got home that they found a message on their answering machine that Casey was staying the night, which was a relief. 

“Hey Dave,” John said smugly as he hung up the phone after the recording Rose had left, moving towards the couch where Dave had laid down on, “You know what this means?” Dave smirked, grabbing John by the waist and pulling him down on top of him, “Fuck yes I do.” Dave brought John into a soft, frim kiss, John being the one to pull away to nuzzle into his husbands neck.

John giggled into the crook of Dave’s neck as he felt Dave’s hands do a double fist pump in the air behind his back, his husband cheering like he won the lottery, “We get to sleep innn, fuck yeeeeeees!”

Dave is such a Dork, but he’s John’s Dork, and he loves him and Casey with every bit of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! ^w^ Leave a comment on what you guys thought!


End file.
